Green-Clad Courage
by genesisluv98
Summary: Saria and Link have always had an unbreakable friendship. However, that bond is tested when Link's destiny leads him outside the forest, in order to save Hyrule from great disaster. Set on never losing her best friend, Saria follows Link on his quest, leaving her Kokiri pride behind in its void. Rated M for strong language and gore. Possible lemon scenes later on, so be wary. :)
1. Prologue

**Hello once again everyone! I'm here with a new story, and I have really put all my heart and soul into writing this. I hope you enjoy and reviews are welcome if you have the time! :) Now onward to the story!**

_-Prolouge_

Fires scorched the cobblestone floors. Embers and pieces of burning wood danced from house to house, chewing through straw rooftops. The distant ringing of babies howling echoed through the bustling, blood-ridden streets, there mothers nowhere to be seen. Horse-pulled carriages remained toppled over a numerous pedestrians viciously clawed their way through hoards of dibre and corpses_. _Screams of pain lingered in the smoky atmosphere as the creatures of darkness' knives sliced effortlessly through Hylian flesh.

From afar yet always close, watched the creatures' master. A man of pure evjil and king of shadows, Ganondorf, or Ganon in his true form, was the harbingerto all chaos. His only goal to have supreme power. Smiling from the shadows in which he always remained, Ganon's vile plans were at it's peak and soon Hyrule's capital, Castle Town, would be his.

Hidden in secret, a mother cloaked in Kokiri Green, carried her son through the burning disasters of Castle Town. The boy clinged to his mother, looking only into her pure cerulean eyes. His small arms snaked around her neck, he coulf feel the soft, short brown hair of her neck. Ash smudged across her right cheek, the mother's lips were dry and cracked as she looked down to her son and said, "My son...my baby, I'll always love you."

After saying this and explosion from the local bomb shop erupted about 20 feet from where the mother was standing. Using this as an alarm to keep moving the two made their way to the alley of the town inorder to avoid further commotion.

As the two turned the corner, they came face to face with a minion of darkness. It's face was a distorted mess, with the skin of a snake and patches of fur like a deranged dog. The creatures eyes were wild with rage and small trickles of blood ran down either side of of them, getting caught in the scales and fur as it leaked. One slit ran down the middle of its face to act as a nose, and another slit, this one horizontal, was the mouth. Stretching open to reach a foot wide as well as tall, razer sharp tongues darted through its cracked teeth. The minion towered over the couple at about eight feet tall. Its hooved feet crackled under the stone floor as it made its way closer, and closer.

The mother, afraid, small, and weak, took a couple of steps back, almost tripping on a nearby corpse. The monster slowly followed, its gaze locked on the boy.

"You are the one, master needs," The demon growled. "You need to see him, the lord requests it."

Suddenly, a golden glow appeared from the boy's right hand. The glow shining thorugh the ash-covered sky, pointed itself in the direction outside of town towards the forest. As the boy continued to look at the light, time around him froze. The scene was so still everything around him was that of picture. The monster's face was stuck in its grusome way, while his mother held him close to her breast, her eyes closed tightly. He didn't even have time to lift a finger, before a familiar voice echoed into his mind.

_"Go now...child of courage. Go to where the light of the goddesses point you to. When you reach your destination, your story will begin. Your tale will be told just as history unfurls itself with every waking second. It will be the history of much blood shed but life is full of its own challenges. Now, go foth my child, my Link..."_

The echoed voice of light stopped, yet the light from Link's hand continued to glow. Within a snap, time resumed, just the demon before Link and his mother prepared to attack with its razer tongues and dual swords.

"You filthy vermin, I'll rid you of this land! If you think the beings of ligt can live here, then you are mistaken!" The demon screeched. "For my lord's sake I will not let you pass!"

Link's master gripped her baby tighter, as her back hit the wall behind her. Fortunantly this building being made of stone was fire-proof.

"You know nothing of us! All you know is pain, you vile demon!" Link's mother spit back.

"Hah! So we are the true demons, in all of this? You call of vile but are we? Think of both sides. But you are too stupid to understand what I'm saying, Hylian. We will prevail, wench. You should thank me for granting you death."

The monster cackled and darted its tongue at the woman. With wuick instinct, the mother darted away, successfully dodging the attck. The tongues, however, crashed in a nearby window shattering the glass in the process. Because the tongues were made of an unknown substance, not carrying the traits of regular flesh, they were unharmed. On the contrary, the demon's insides were that of flesh. The the tongues retracted, shards of glass taken in ripped their way through its throat.

A foul black liquid spewed its way thorugh the newly aquired wound, spraying the woman, as well as the walls around her. Now, with half of her face covered with the blood of a demon and tattered as she already was, the mother was starting to look like a minion herself.

The agonizing sound of pain started to die down, as the demon shared its last minutes of life in a world of hell. When she was sure of its death, the woman started to walk in the direction of the light coming from her child's hand. Heavy with exhaust, sweat ran down her dress. Soot and ash covered oce brown boots, however the green she wore was still in its deep Kokiri Green.

As the two neared the gate, a guard sat lonely in a corner near the guards barrack. A small pool of blood formed from a wound in his back. He slowely lifted his head to look at the two approaching him. His expression of pain transitioned into that of a weak smile, as he looked at the boy, being his son. He removed his helmet to reveal a head of golden hair, and tanned skin splattered with blood, and the paint of war. Tears began to leak down his face and dripped on the royal crest, plastered on his armor.

" I...I don't have much time left...Please, take care of him for me Alorha...I'm sorry I couldnt protect you both. Forgive me...Link...Alorha...I love you..." His voice began to lessen as did the life he held in him, after finishing his last words.

"No...no, please, Dareon...Dareon, please, don't go. Don't leave...please, don't go. Don't leave...please don't...DAREON!"

Alorha sank to her knees, as the city continued to burn. Her voice made it seem as though she was crying, which she was inside, yet no tears came to her eyes. Perhaps the cause was the embers that soared through the sky, or maybe it was just because she contained no more to give. Her hands held her husband tightly, abandoning Link.

A few minutes passed of silent tears, before Link decided to speak again. "M-mommy, let's go...for daddy.?" Link whimpered.

Alorha grabbed her husband's sword and stood on her feet. One sword-hand, and with the other free, she used the available one to hold her son's hand.

As the two exited Castle Town, a wooden beam fell, just far enough to avoid burning the broken family. At the end of the bridhe stood a white horse with the royal crest covering its sides. Alorha and her child mounted the horse, traveling silently for a few moments.

"Mommy, where are we going?"

"...Kokiri Forest...You will be protected there, Link. The goddesses, have told us to go there. Remember that I will always love you"

The forest appeared from the west side corner, as the two rode faster. Waiting upon arrival were three moblins all, archers.

Alorha grumbled swears, and rode even faster attempting to rush the squad of demons.

As the monsters lifted their arrows, Alorha raised her sword with might.

As the arrows were firing, Alorha sruck two of the moblins leaving one behind. Their heads rollled away and more black liquid spewed out onto the ground, killing the grass, as it sank into the dirt.

The unattended mobling knocked another arrow and shot it, striking Alorha's sword-arm. The sword clattered to the grass leaving her defensless.

"Aah! Damn you! I'll fucking kill, you!"

Her eyes filled with anger, and she hopped from the horse. Running, Alorha picked up her fallen sword, and rushed at the enemy. Another arrow shot at her arm yet she kept a steady grip. Still running a last arrow pierced her left leg. With one last leap, she executed the demon with a jumping slash down the middle of its body.

The demon splitted in two halves and slithered onto the ground.

Alorha fell to her knees once again this time in physical pain.

Link came to her side, and bent down to hug his mother one last time before she spoke her last few words.

"I...will...always...love you...Link... go to the forest...They will take care of you...I...love..y...o...u..." Her eyes closed, and she laid down on the grass.

Tears found a way to make them down his face as Link cried loudly over his parent's death. After about 15 minutes, the boy slowely rose, and made his way to the forest. There, in the safety of the Deku Tree, he feinted from exaustion, going into a long and deep sleep for weeks. Upon waking from the sleep, he remebered nothing except having a piece of green cloth that smelled of lavender, and the sea.


	2. Awakening

**Hi Everyone! Again I'm here with a new chapter of Green-Clad Hero (GCH) and I'm pretty happy with the results I'm getting so far! This story has gotten some views and even a favorite and follower, so it makes me even more excited to write and send out this work that I've been putting all my heart and soul into! (Alright well enough of that) Let's get to r&r'n **

~Chapter 1: The hero

_Rainfall pattered down from the grey sky, smacking against the wooden bridge that lead to the remains of what used to be Castle Town. Link stood in front of this pile of destruction and peered at a place corrupted by darkness. Fires roared through the humid air, ignoring tremendous rainfall as innocent people were slain before his eyes._

_ A rustle from behind caused Link to turn around. Ganondorf stood, well floated, magic in hand, waiting for someone to move a muscle. He snickered devilishly and raised a hand, summoning dark energy while doing so. A blast of electricity hurled towards Link. His body frozen from fear and maybe even the horrendous weather caused him to stay still as a ball of death came his way. As the blast neared the boy, he instinctively moved at the very last moment as a last attempt to free himself of the upcoming pain. Unfortunately too slow and delayed, his movements negatively impacted his well-being. The shock of the blast inflicted unbearable pain, attacking his central nervous system directly with its electrifying currents. Falling to the hard Hylian Earth, his breath was taken from him as he gasped for it to come back, choking on the humid cold air at the same moment. _

_Towering from above Ganon smiled in triumph._

"_Fool, you don't believe you can beat me, do you?" The lord snickered._

"_P-please, stop doing this….T-the people of Hyrule are being slain…." Link managed to croak from his mouth. _

_Slowly he stood up, facing Ganon once again. The wind blew against him stronger now, but the boy stood firmly, completely against being knocked down again._

"_Humph, why resist when you know that I'm always going to win, __**hero?**__" Ganondorf snickered putting emphasis on the title of hero._

"_If all these fucking people think they can do is put a hero from those weak goddesses you all worship, then you're really mistaken." _

_As he raised his gloved hand yet again, something inside of Link awakened this time, allowing him the strength to stand and speak more clearly to the dark lord standing before him. It wasn't a fury but more of a power he started to gain. Something almost…. __**inherited. **_

_As the short grass surrounding the two enemies began to rustle, from an unnatural force Link began to glow with a golden hue, which stood out from the rest of the grey surroundings of Hyrule at this horrendous time. _

"_Why do these people pray and worship the goddesses you ask? Because they have something that will and can never be broken." His voice and intentions stronger now than before, he took a few steps forward closing in the space between himself and Ganondorf. _

"_Hope is only vital and a mandatory way, of our being Ganon. We all have and will always keep hope no matter the circumstances. The goddesses have proven to us before and again, now at this time that this land will be filled with light!" _

_A fierce voice penetrated through Link's younger one. This one sounded deeper and richer, but somehow familiar in a way. Golden light filled Link's view as he saw Ganondorf start to wither away. A distance voice made its way towards the boy after a split second calling his name._

"Link….Link….LINK!" A familiar voice rang out.

Link, a small boy living within the grounds of the Kokiri Forest, located just on the borders of the nearby land of Hylians, Hyrule was awoken sharply by none other than his best friend and neighbor, Saria.

Although slightly shorter and a really sweet girl, Saria had quite a bit of a mouth on her, when it came to arrogance or conceited people, especially when that person came to be a male. However, because of her and Link's long living friend ship they were treated almost as though they were family, or had a brother-sister relationship. Her green hair and matching eyes were as deep as emeralds, and really brought out the smooth qualities of her milky skin. Only a few light brown freckles were dusted across her nose, barely being noticeable if you were about 2 feet away from her. She was usually dressed in the casual kokiri green garb of shorts a buttoned blouse and small rounded tipped boots that reached her calves. The blouse she wore extended right above her elbows, and green velvet bracelets hung loosely from her thin wrists.

A few more knocks from Link's wooden tree house door caused him to finally awake and saunter over to where Saria waited.

He yawned shortly, pausing only to rustle his already messy golden locks, as he reached for the door.

A small crackling from his nearby hearth emitted a warm and inviting glow of heat. Not far from the dying flame stood a small round wooden table with two matching seats. About 8 paces from where the chairs sat were a small wash basin and mirror. Hanging loosely from the mirror frame, a soft green hat, worn and a little too big for size, swayed in the morning breeze.

A small squeak escaped the hard door, as Link appeared behind it yawning again. He sniffled a few times and with blood shot eyes said,

"What..."

"Well then Mr. sleepy lazy bones, I just happened to be in the neighborhood and wanted to show you someone. " Saria replied with a cute smile and a lean towards her best friend.

"Don't tell me you set me up with another one of your friends, Sar." Link whined in a boyish tone.

"Humph! Well! Maybe I shouldn't tell you at all then poopy pants!" She teased with a flick of Link's nose.

She trudged through Link and made her cozy way into his house jumping on his bad and letting her feet dangle off the side. A small spark of pink, erupted from her blouse pocket and out came flutter, Saria's little fairy, and right hand in command to her loyalty.

As flutter's glow died down, she let out a small squeaky sneeze, complaining about how cold it always was in the forest. He short pink hair looked soft to the touch as it was smoothed to the nape of her neck. Small bangs hung carelessly down either side of the little creatures face and her skin was of a feint magenta color.

"So, who do you want to show me again?" Link asked, now more awake than before.

"Oooh Naviiiii!" Saria cat called.

A quick streak of blue sparked its way across the small house over to the very front of Link's face and bounced happily around in a plethora of energy. Once her little dance of excitement died down so did her glow and revealed her fairy self. Her skin was of a crystal blue hue, and her eyes were like sapphire orbs glimmering in the morning light. Her nails were of a matching hue. Long blue locks tumbled down her slim body and fell down to the end of her hips where a leaf skirt (also blue) hung loosely from her body. A long sleeved shirt made of some unknown fabric gently settled upon her skin, and matching slippers joyfully decorated her small feet.

The fairy, after looking intently at her new friend, grabbed both of Link's cheeks staring deep into his eyes for what seemed as though an eternity. At the time of a small scorching blush that appeared upon Links cheeks, Navi smiled did a small wink and fluttered to his shoulder, where she peacefully nestled into Links hair.

"She's your new fairy Link! The Deku tree just decided that it was the time to give you one, and wanted Flutter and I to surprise you this morning." Saria smiled showing off her perfect teeth and smile. "He also said to let you know that he's expecting to meet with you this morning in about an hour, so you'll want to get out of those jammies and get ready quickly! I guess I'll leave you and Navi to get to know each other more. I'll wait for you in our usual place, so meet me there after you're done, ok Link?"

With that being said, Saria hopped off Link's bed and ran away with flutter trailing happily behind her all the way to the lost woods.

Navi in the meanwhile, removed herself from Link's shoulder and flew over to his table where she sat, letting her small feet dangle from the sides.

"So, Navi, why exactly are you here?" Link innocently asked.

"Well, the Deku Tree has appointed me as your navigator, or partner in crime. He has some plans he wants to go over with you, and he sent me primarily as a messenger. You see, most Kokiri usually receive one of us fairies when they come of a certain age, but you, you see, he wanted to make an exception because he wants you to lea-"She stopped abruptly, and covered her mouth, her eyes two large disks.

"Wanted me to what?" Link asked while he pulled on his boots.

"Umm he wanted you to leave….your boyhood and come more into an adult!" She quickly said in a splutter. "He'll tell you more later, so just come with me for now." She said.

Standing up from his chair, Link walked over to wear his hat was and comfortably positioned it on his head. Two golden locks fell down the sides of his face, and his bangs stuck out from the edged of the hat, in a cute way. Grabbing a glass jug of milk, he quickly chugged down the contents of it, and stretched out his arms.

Ready to go, the two exited the small house and started down the latter, in order to go see the Deku tree.

In the Kokiri village some of the inhabitants were already up and about, doing their daily chores such as weeding, gathering supplies, or helping out in the general shops.

Good mornings were passed around in a welcoming way to Link, as he made his way towards the back of the village where the Deku tree's grove awaited.

As he passed the "Scrub Shop" A small general store in the village, Gito, the store owner beckoned Link over. Following his signal Link, walked over.

"Hey, tough guy, we've got some new trinkets in here, if you're interested, my mate." Gito said in his usual accent, and funniness. "Looky here, Link. Just in from Hyrule, we got some new weapons and armor. The best seller has been the wooden shield, and more expensive, the knives."

Link looked at the shiny items on display, and reached for his green wallet.

_The price is steep but well worth it. Those beats in the woods would be taking on more than they could bargain if I had one of these knives. And those Deku scrubs in the woods wouldn't stand a chance against this shield. _Link thought to himself

Shelling out a total of 60 rupees, the shield and small sword were both Link's as he strapped them to his back.

"Good choice Link! Those could come in handy even when you don't expect it." Navi commented. "Anyways, let's go see the Deku Tree now ok?"

Link nodded and walked again towards the grove where the Deku Tree was, only to be stopped by Mido, a ginger haired prick who always stuck his long ass pointy nose into other's business.

"So what are you doing this morning, Link?" Mido spat at the boy, his long nose and freckles creating such ugliness, no one could stand.

"Nothing, now get out of my way, you prick…." Link muttered as he mushed past.

"I wouldn't be talking that way to Saria's favorite, Link!" He called after Link.

Ignoring the annoying little pest, Link made his way to the grove feeling better after yelling at Mido. On his shoulder Navi rested, giggling lightly at Link's remarks.

The two continued their small journey, both in high spirits.

**SO! I have updated! Woohoo! **** I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! **

**Love and Lust 3 genesisluv98**

**Also, thank you so much chesta1892! Your review made me feel so proud and inspires me to write more. **


End file.
